randomcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: The Finster Finster Show! Store Wars/Adventure Time/Mind the Kitty
The second episode of Random! Cartoons. 'The Finster Finster Show!: Store Wars' Created by Jeff DeGrandis Directed by Jeff DeGrandis 'Synopsis' Meet Finster and Finster. They're two brothers with a passion for television and sibling rivalry. When Mrs. Finster tears them away from the TV to take a trip to the supermarket, they devise a plan to drag the television with them-the only snag in the plan being that their precious TV is then stolen by angry chickens, ready for battle. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Jeff DeGrandis created The Finster Brothers when he was a student at CalArts in 1983 for a potential short. He pitched the concept to Frederator Studios when he was inquired to direct Kyle Carrozza's MooBeard: the Cow Pirate. He even recorded the dialogue at the same date he recorded his beta-short when he was in CalArts. 'Trivia' *Jeff DeGrandis was also directing MooBeard and later Mike Gray's Thom Cat when he did this short. 'Adventure Time' Created by Pendleton Ward Directed by Pendleton Ward 'Synopsis' Finn and his trusty dog, Jake, have their peaceful day interrupted when they discover that Princess Bubblegum has been kidnapped by the Evil Ice King! They immediately come to her aid. What time is it? Adventure time! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Pendleton Ward created these characters when he was in CalArts and pitched the concept to when some networks were accepting pitches from local CalArt students. His "Adventure Time" pitch was rejected. After graduating, he was approached by head developer of Frederator, Eric Homan, who saw his CalArts film, to try to pitch to Frederator's Oh Yeah! Cartoons fourth season (before it was changed to Random! Cartoons) and he got the green light, making it his first commercial project outside of CalArts. He was in charge of the storyboards, voice direction, writing and character designing, and got several of his classmates to help with the production, in which one of them, Adam Muto, later pitch their own concept to Frederator (SamSquatch!). Pendleton even provided the voice of Abraham Lincoln and the Old Man. The short was nominated for Annie Awards and to make sure, Pendleton Ward uploaded the short on YouTube so the ASIFA-Hollywood members could watch and vote on it. Millions of viewers watched it and it became popular. However, despite a pitch package being made, Nickelodeon was not interested in making Adventure Time into a series. But, Cartoon Network picked the series up and it remains a popular series today. Differences between the short and the TV series: *Finn was named Pen in the short and was voiced by Zack Shada; the older brother of Finn's voice actor Jeremy Shada *Princess Bubblegum became a scientist princess and voiced by Hynden Walch *Ice King's voiced by Tom Kenny instead of John Kassir and gains a backstory on being a human researcher named Simon Petrikov cursed under the magic of the crown to be a wizard *Lady Rainicorn speaks in coos rather than Korean done by Niki Yang *Abraham Lincoln becomes the former King of Mars in the series *The series becomes a post-apocalyptic world in the Adventure Time series Adventure Time concluded on September 8, 2018 with 10 seasons and 283 episodes on Cartoon Network. However, many crew workers on Adventure Time eventually led to gaining their own series in various Cartoon Network and Frederator properties (e.g. OK KO! Let's Be Heroes, Regular Show, Steven Universe, Over the Garden Wall, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Bee and Puppycat, etc.) 'Trivia' *Since Cartoon Network hold all legal rights to Adventure Time, this entire Random! Cartoons episode was ommitted for reruns. 'Mind the Kitty' Created by Anne Walker Directed by Anne Walker and Scott O'Brien 'Synopsis' What promises to be the world's easiest babysitting job turns into a nightmare as Duck the duck, Punky the turtle, and Lemurman the lemur are locked out of the house by a psychotic kitten named Tabby, who's intent on making the evening a (painful) memory they'll never forget! 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Anne Walker, an employee of Renegade Animation, pitched the concept and got the greenlight. It was animated in-house at Renegade Animation in California. 'Trivia' *A now lost game was made where the babysitters had to find a way to get back into Tabby's house before her mom comes home. Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki